Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)
by iluvragweed
Summary: Mike Schmidt just started his new job as night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He knew it would be an adventure working there, but he didn't expect to fall in love along the way!


Mike Schmidt was the chosen one, a specimen of the utmost importance. Fate had lead Mike to a job that would change his life forever.

He was busy twisting the nips atop his saggy man tiddies as he browsed the ad section of his town newspaper. There, right in giant letters was an ad 4 Freddy Five Guy's Pizza. He fucking loved Fredgay Fagbear's (LOOOOOOOOOL). Every time he passed it it made all the blood rush from his head down to his puny 1 1/2 inch pecker that swelled with insurmountable amounts of joy. And it wasn't just the kids who made his pee pee feel good (ZING). Mike loved those fucking animatronics. He was extremely attracted to them. Every time their robotic parts jerked and malfunctioned he quivered sensually.

So when Mike walked into the establishment on night one after getting hired, he brought some lube and tissues. He hugged his Rei Ayanami dakimakura that he furiously masturbated into daily to his chest as he watched the cameras closely.

"Aww yeah," he panted as Chica's jaw hung open. "Yeah, I want you to slam those teeth on my dick, so fucking hot. I wanna drag my cock across your cold, robotic chest as you squash my balls with your giant feet," he moaned, stroking his hardened wiener and heaving his chest. He was close to orgasm, his moistened erection eagerly pulsating red with excitement and pleasure.

"AAAR!" Foxy suddenly cried as he ran down the hallway. "I WANNA PLUNDER YOUR BOOTY!"

"OH SNAP!" Mike shouted. Before he could properly react, Foxy jumped into the room and on Mike. Mike's cock started to twitch from the exhilarating endeavor, and he clenched his asscheeks as he spurted his hot and steamy man-juice all over the fox's yearning face.

Foxy seductively licked the Mike's man-fluid from his lips seductively, lustily panting and swirling his tongue, his tastebuds aching for Mike's delicious man-milk.

Mike collapsed in his chair, the intense orgasm leaving him lifeless."W-Why," he managed to croak. "Why me?"

"Ah can't help it Mike. You are just so sexy. I haven't had sex in YEARS MATEY! AAAARRRRRRRR!" Foxy replied.

But Mike's one-eyed monster became erect once more. It was hardened, rock solid, hard like a rock like a hard hard rock. Why was he becoming hard at the presence of this vile and rusty robuttic cretin? Was it because Foxy was wearing pants? Maybe, since Mike was dying to see what was under those sexy piss-stained trousers of his.

He reached to touch Foxy's organ of passion when the rest of the animatronics came in, sprouting big, metal erections (except Chica, she had an indent in her that could only be called a sorry excuse for a vag).

Mike took some lube and fingered the inside of his anus. The animatronics squealed with joy as each took turns ramming their gigantic painted cocks into Mike's poopchute canoe. He groaned with pure unadulterated delight as Foxy and Bonnie thrust their robotic members at the same time, tearing his rectum into a bloody prolapse. Mike sucked on Freddy's peter and massaged his balls as the bear slammed himself into Mike's squishy and canker-covered mouth. Some of the cankers burst, puss leaking onto Freddy's cock. Freddy then came the oil of one-thousand terrorists and Mike swallowed (yeah they cum oil lol). Foxy dug his hook into Mike's erection, the muscles wrapping around the hook and tearing. Mike furiously humped the hook, slamming into it eagerly from years of pent-up sexual frustration. Every collide onto the hook shredded Mike's wing wang more, until it was decimated to a bloody, sperm-covered stump. Mike's muscles contracted and he came once more, bloody squirting from his destroyed urethra into Foxy's eye. Chica only had a chicken vagina, so she squatted over Mike, her pussy dripping with lubricant and oil as she laid her huge mutant eggs onto Mike's chest.

Mike's ribs buckled, cracking under the metal eggs. He howled in pain and had to be taken to the hospital. Once there, he became unconscious.

"NO MIKE!" Freddy cried as the nurses wheeled him into the ER.

The four waited all night for the results. Finally, after 10 straight hours of mutual masturbation, the doctor approached them.

"Are you all Mike's BFs and GFs?"

They nodded, and the doctor examined his clipboard. "I have some news. It may be bad, it may be good. However you want to decide."

They froze, the animatronics' bodies trembling with anticipation. Bonnie began touching himself to ease his tension.

The next thing the doctor said would change their lives forever. The intensity of the situation was palpable. It was touchable because the animatronics liked to be touched. Touched as in sexually. "Mike is pregnant."

All the animatronics gasped in astonishment. "OH MY GOODNESS! PREGNANT? WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH AN UNSPEAKABLE THING?" They all shouted at the same time.

The doctor shrugged, sexilyrevealing some of his naked shoulder. "I don't know. Whoever he had s3x with."

The four of them exchanged glances. Freddy, with tears in his eyes, whispered, "all of us did."

The doctor was silent for a moment. "Then," he spoke with a low intensity in his voice, "you are all the fathers."

"But Chica is a woman," said Foxy.

"It doesn't matter. The egg she laid on his chest was full of woman-sperm. It dissolved into Mike's chest and transferred to his bowels. I'm sorry."

Chica started to gag, a streak of greenish bile came from her mouth and dripped onto her chest. "I'm not ready to be a dad!"

"None of us are," Freddy responded. "But we have to do this. For Mike."

They all agreed. Fearful, they went into Mike's room. He was beaming, eager to discuss with them the news. "Hey guys!"

Bonnie didn't hesitate to tell him. "Mike, you're pregnant?"

The security guard patted his coarse and hairy stomach before rubbing some of his smelly sweat onto his fingers. He stuck a digit up to his nose and inhaled deeply, relishing in his enchanting musk. After, he licked the remains from the tip of his finger, covered in a brown, shiny liquid because Mike hadn't showered in weeks. "Yup, little bun in the oven!"

Foxy knelt by Mike's bedside and held his hand. "Mike, we're here for ya, baby. We'll support ya no matter what." He lifted up Mike's tender hand and kissed it, tonguing the residue that lied under his crusty fingernails.

Mike petted Foxy, stroking his ears. He nuzzled his head on Foxy's, kissing and slobbering all over the animatronic. "Good," he whispered. "Because I want to get an abortion."

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?" Freddy exclaimed. "But Mike, you can't! It's our baby we're talking about!"

Mike glowered at the bear. "Oh, but I will. And you guys will be there for me. That's what Foxy said!"

The animatronics turned to Foxy, staring at him angrily. He whimpered, hiding his eyes behind his anime hair in shame.

They decided to wait another month to go to the abortion clinic. When they arrived, they waded through the pro-life protesters, a cause which the animatronics had secretly wanted to join.

Once Mike checked in and was laying on the table, Bonnie passionately muttered, "Mike, just end your life right fucking now. I hate you so much you stupid ugly faggot manchild. You are a waste of space and nobody loves you, not even your whore of a mother, who I fucked last night in pity just because no one would after she had to get her pussy stretched giving birth to you. You are a loser, I swear to God. You have accomplished nothing in your life. You dropped out of high school, are stuck working minimum-wage. You think you'll ever get a girlfriend, fuckass? You think you'll ever become something? You just live you stupid fucking life day by day, hoping for a better future. But you're just a shitting, breathing nothing. Out of the seven billion people plus on this Earth, you think you're fucking something, you slut? You think you even matter, that the universe gives one little shit about you? You're just a tiny speck in the vastness of space. Even when you die, no one will remember you. You'll be forgotten, like a little bug. Your mother even despises you, she told me in between screaming my name as I slammed my cock up her dirty bunghole. Told me she wished she'd gone through with that abortion. You ruin the lives of everyone around you you worthless, hateful and vapid creature. You're going to end up alone. And you may think that's not a big deal, but when you're old and unwanted and terrified about what's on the other side you'll be shitting in your adult diapers, crumbling to the ground from the crippling loneliness. I hope you get your asshole stretched by your dad, cockbreath."

Mike could only smile with pity that Bonnie would never be able to experience the pleasure of abortion. Foxy was still sympathetic, though, offering to take the baby out himself.

Mike shook his head. "No thanks, Foxy. I think we should let a doctor do it!"

But what none of them knew was that since the animatronics worked through Satan's evil magic, the baby was already fully developed by then. Mike abruptly jolted up in pain as he started to sweat.

"Mike?" Foxy grabbed onto his arm. "What's wrong, love?"

Mike was sobbing. "I-I think I'm having contractions."

"WHAT?" Chica cried. "The baby's coming now?"

"Someone get the doctor!" Bonnie yelled.

"NO! We can't! Abortion doctors live off of developed fetuses! They'll want to feast on the baby's insides!" Freddy said.

Foxy held up his hook. "Then I guess I'll have to perform the procedure then!"

"No Foxy, wait!"

But it was too late, Foxy had already stuck his hook up Mike's rectum.

Mike couldn't feel the pain of Foxy's hook, though. The demon fetus' fiery skin had scorched the delicate innards of Mike's ultra-sensitive shit-squirter. Mike bellowed in agony as he shat himself, feces bursting through his walls and all over the baby inside his ass. Milk squirted from his tender nipples, ready to be suckled by his newborn babby. He had also sprouted an erection so intense that penis-blood mixed with precum was leaking out of his urethra.

"MIKE, YOU HAVE TO PUSH!" Foxy shouted, digging into either side of Mike's anus and spreading it.

Mike grunted and screamed, it felt like he was shitting out a spiked log. His erection continued to pulsate as the procedure stimulated his prostate.

"C'MON MIKE! ONE MORE PUSH!" Freddy urged him.

And with all his might, Mike was able to shit the baby out, which was covered in his tainted blood and fecal matter. He bucked his hips as he ejaculated, cum squirting upward onto the ceiling. Diarrhea burst through his derriere as he projectile-shat the brown liquid all over the animatronics and the walls.

Anything that was produced from Mike's body was like pheromones to the animatronics. They rubbed his putrid diarrhea all over their bodies, relishing in the stinky mess. Freddy picked up a piece of partially-digested Taco Bell burrito that Mike had eaten yesterday, covered in brown fluids. Freddy sighed in ecstacy, licking the chunky diarrhea off of the burrito before sticking it in his mouth. He drooled, his saliva all over his shit-stained lips as he savored the piece of food being devoured between his teeth. He then swallowed, the hardened burrito landing with a thump into his empty stomach. Mike's DNA had become one with his now, it was the least he could do since Mike had relished in all the animatronics' DNAs. He looked to the ground and beamed when, in the diarrhea that had puddled around them, he found more traces of undigested foods and solid pieces of shit. He frantically started to drag his tongue across the floor, licking the feces-puddles until the tiles were clean, even between the cracks. The other animatronics did the same, eager to swallow Mike's delicious stool.

Mike fell back onto his pillow, sighing with relief as his penis became flaccid. He outstretched his arms to Bonnie, beckoning for his infant. The rabbit started to cry before vomiting chunks all over the child. The infant was unexpected, and the animatronics were at first repulsed by the creature produced from Mike's poophole. But they soon warmed up to it, and they stared at their child in utter awe. They produced such a disgusting, despicable creature, a barely functioning half android/human that was composed of several different parts from its five parents. Blood and stool was dripping through its mouth. It was chewing on its umbilical cord.

"Aaaaw," Chica swooned as the monster began pissing a yellow stream into her open jaw. "Wait, how can it pee when it doesn't have genitals?"

The baby giggled maniacally as it produced a lizard-like, spiked tongue from its mouth and wrapped it around Mike's nipple.

"Aaaaw, what a hungry fella!" Mike said.

Then the infant's eyes turned the color of a sinister red as it pulled its head back, ripping off Mike's nipple and eating it, chewing on it loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mike.

"OH GOD THE BABY IS A DEMON BABY!" Freddy SCREAMED. "How can we stop it?"

A Catholic priest then burst through the door. He tore off his shirt to reveal his "God ROX" tattoo inked onto his chest. "Mike," he told him, his voice as smooth as instant rice. "In order for me to give your demon spawn salvation, you will have to renounce your atheistic ways."

Mike pouted, crossing his arms. "NO! I will never stop being atheist! Stop oppressing me!"

The priest breathed deeply. He then stared at Mike into his eyes with great emotion. He then slammed his hand onto Mike's penis.

Mike jumped, throwing his hands up in pain. "YOWZA! MY DING DONG!"

"Mike," the priest whispered, "if you don't do as I say, your child will forever fuck you up the butt. Then he'll summon Satan to rape your delicious chocolate canal for ETERNITY."

Mike shivered, his heart racing with anxiety. "Oh God! My delicious chocolate canal has already been through enough anal adventures! I'LL DO IT THEN!"

The infant contorted, twisting itself around and producing a sickening crack from its bones. "You will never stop me!" It cried in a demonic voice as it opened its hands up. It emitted an invisible force from its tiny palms that exploded the priest, his organs flying everywhere and HIV-infested blood splattering into everyone's eyes and mouths.

"Fuck!" Mike cried as the demon baby started beating him up and fisting his asshole.

"SHIT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Bonnie cried.

"But what?" Foxy questioned.

Freddy clenched his fists, glaring at the chaotic scene. His wonderful Mike was being defiled by his only child. Freddy shook his head, that's not how incest usually works! With indestructible determination and robotic genitals swelling with anticipation, Freddy produced a piece of chalk from thin air and began drawing on the floor.

Chica started to cry with worry. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing a pentagram," the bear answered. Once he was finished, he reached into his urethra and took out already-lighted candles (his urethra was metal so it didn't blow out the fire) and put them around the pentagram. He turned off the lights, the candles flickering in the darkness. His voice was intense, euphoric as he spoke, "if we can't save the child from a life of sin, we must become the sin. We have to dedicate ourselves to Satan."

"But Freddy-"

Freddy's hand shot up, interrupting Chica. "Shut the heck up you titless, bacterial vaginosis pee pee whore. We have to do this to save Mike."

They stared at him in silence before embracing each other tightly. They could only agree. They had to save Mike.

They pushed his bed into the center of the pentagram. The baby had its whole arm up Mike's puckered hole. It ripped its arm out, and Mike convulsed in pain. The baby had scratched him, blood leaking from Mike's loose rectum. It cackled again.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CLEANSE ME OF MY EVIL FORCES! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The baby lunged at Freddy.

But Freddy was calm as the infant suddenly shot backwards.

"How could this be?" It tried to touch Freddy again, but withdrew its hand back when it started to sizzle. "What's happening?"

Freddy's eyes began to glow with the light of the phoenix. "Satan, we summon thee. We will become one with Satan."

The baby's body began to spasm. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head. "NO!" It bellowed. "STOP!"

The animatronics had formed a circle around Mike's bed. Freddy held out his hand and Foxy grasped it. The other two followed, and they were all holding outstretched hands around Mike's bed.

"O great and powerful Satan, become one with us," all the animatronics chanted with glowing eyes. "Become one with us, Beelzebub."

Mike started to moan, holding his stomach with pain. Something was inside his stomach, stretching it until it was about to burst. He screamed, sweating and struggling as the thing didn't just lower itself into Mike's asshole, but into Mike's penis as well. His muscles were aching as his penis shot up, his erection throbbing and squirting fire. A huge, malformed lump had made its away inside his veiny cock, pushing upward, pressuring Mike's urethra into squirting blood. He rolled over onto his stomach and his hospital gown exposed his naked asshole, tearing as something else bloody and covered in fluids and amniotic sac.

Then a giant, bright-red foot suddenly burst through, ripping some of Mike's asshole in the process. Another foot then tore through Mike's urethra, and Mike's penis was acting as a layer of skin to a leg, the muscles almost bursting through Mike's schlong.

Mike had vomited all over his disgusting self. He then started foaming at the mouth and shaking again, his eyelids opening and closing slowly. The thing inside Mike then split a hole in Mike's armpit, a giant arm protruding from the hole. The same happened to Mike's other armpit.

Then, a basketball-sized lump had made its way up into Mike's neck. Mike started to choke, his face turning a shade of purple as he sputtered and drooled, straining for air. His eyes were bursting through his sockets and stared to bleed. His mouth then stretched as a head ripped through it, knocking out most of his bloody, cavity-filled teeth in the process.

Foxy held out his hand, sobbing, "MIKE!"

The devil cackled and with a flex of his arms his whole body was engulfed in fire, turning Mike's skin black. His cock became erect, the head stretching Mike's skin as it tore through his bellybutton.

Satan grinned at the animatronics. "So, you want to sell your soul to save your precious friend?" He boomed.

The animatronics nodded.

"Well, then you bitches will become my fucktoys for eternity. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Freddy clasped his hands together. "Oh yes, Mr. Beelzebub!"

"Good! Now suck my cock!"

The animatronics lunged at the devil's fiery red, throbbing erection. All the animatronics were sobbing with joy as they started the orgy. Foxy hungrily lapped the tip of his genital-wart covered penis. The head burned Foxy's mouth, but no pain could ever outweigh the pain of losing Mike. The devil's cum was even hot, sizzling on Foxy's tongue. Foxy chewed on some of the warts, tearing one off with his teeth and chewing it and swallowing. The devil laughed ashis HPV-infected cock only sprouted more disgusting, pus-leaking warts. Tears streamed from Freddy's stunning eyes as he put the devil's hairy ballsac into his mouth, sucking on them as if they were a wound. He then traced his tongue to the devil's pubic mound, burying his nostrils into his pubes and inhaling the scent of sweat deeply. The devil's crabs entered the bear's nostrils and festered inside his nose. Freddy hollered in delicious pain. Chica heaved with sobs as she started stroking Freddy's erection while she stuck the tip of her beak in Satan's poophole before sticking her tongue in it, swirling it around as the devil's rectal walls clenched over her eager tongue. Bonnie was quivering on top of Satan's chest as the devil stuck his crispy tongue into the bunny's mouth, and Bonnie massaged the devil's hairy chest, playing with his sensitive and hot nipples, peaking through Mike's skin. Bonnie then pulled himself away and gasped before bending his head down toward Foxy. He blushed red like a red balloon and cooed, beckoning Bonnie to kiss him. The bunny's lips touched Foxy's and Bonnie then rammed his tongue down the fox's mouth. They wept as they buried themselves into each others' bodies, arms desperately scratching their backs as they bucked their genitals together with joy, squirting oil all over their rusted chests, the oil repelling against their tears (WATER AND OIL DON'T MIX!).

The devil wouldn't moan, but he rocked his hips as he came fire, burning through Mike's stomach and esophagus like uncontrolled acid reflux. He then smirked evilly, lighting himself on fire once more and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Mike's skin melted off of the devil's body, crumpling onto the floor.

The animatronics ran up to him. "MIKE!" Freddy cried, lifting up Mike's deflated and burnt body. Most of his skin was ashen black and slick and shiny like tar after the deplorable act. His penis was ripped in half, as if it were a piece of paper. The tendons and veins were torn, sizzling from the fire. Urine was dripping from part of his urethra and onto the floor. His asshole was permanently stretched, blood mixed with stool leaking from it. All of his bones were broken, and they shook like glass when he was moved. His eyes sunk into his head, losing their roundness. They were now wrinkled and bloodshot. His lips and mouth were completely crusted in dried blood.

"Kiiiilll meeee," Mike muttered. His vocal cords had sizzled and burnt, his voice coming out in a barely-audible whisper.

Chica giggled. "Mike! You can't die now! We have a baby to take care of!"

"I WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" The baby shouted menacingly.

"Yeah, we didn't just sell our souls and have hot sex with Satan for nothing!" Freddy said.

All the animatronics started laughing, and a single tear rolled down Mike's cheek. It was a scene of serene beauty as the infant child squatted and shat a monstrous turd onto Mike's chest before spreading the shit all over and then snuggling up against his dad. The animatronics closed their eyes, listening to the calming sound of the stool squishing against the child's head.

"We have now welcomed the anti-Christ, birthed into this world," Freddy spoke loudly. "Our hero, our savior."

"Our hero," the other animatronics chanted, "our savior."

The infant started to suck on Mike's charred nipple, which was dry after the milk had turned to steam inside his skin.

"And, when we commit sacred atrocities with our Lover, Beelzebub, we usually engage in orgies with all of those involved. But I'm not a pedophile." Freddy then opened one eye and smirked, winking. "Or am I?"

"But I'm not a pedophile," the other three repeated, "or am I?"

Their bodies started to rumble and their eyes shot open, beams of light shooting from their eyes as they convulsed. They then returned to normal after a few moments, and they bowed, all of them singing an "Amen."

They then hovered over the child, now lazily drawing circles into the crusted shit on Mike's chest.

"What shall we name it?" Foxy looked to the other animatronics.

"It's a boy. It grew a weenie." Chica pointed to its tiny genitals.

"How about Chrysanthemum?" Bonnie suggested.

"Oh! And his middle name can be Hillary Clinton!" Chica cried.

"How about Chrysanthemum Hillary Clinton Metallica アナルセックス~!"

The animatronics all gasped. It was the perfect name for their devil child! They all nodded in agreement.

And just as they were about to initiate sex, the FBI busted through the doors holding guns. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" One of them shouted.

The animatronics obliged, holding up their hands.

They then pointed the gun to Mike while a couple of the officers walked towards Mike. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ENGAGING IN SEXUAL ACTS WITH CHILDREN!" They attempted to handcuff him, but his hands slunk out of the handcuffs. "GET IN THE CUFFS OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

Mike couldn't speak. He groaned.

"HE'S NOT COMPLYING!" They clicked their guns. "SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

They fired bullets into Mike, and his fabric-like body shook with every bullet that tore through his destroyed skin. One of the officers then shot him in the head, and part of Mike's skull exploded, gray brains bursting onto the walls. His body lay on the floor: he was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy fell to his knees and sobbed into Mike's chest. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Wait," Bonnie looked at Freddy. "What does he mean by 'children?'"

A portal from hell opened, and Satan stepped out again. "Yes, you're the ghost of children who've died at the hands of a perverted employee. If you desire for yourselves to be free of your earthly beings, you can descend to hell, where you'll be my sex slaves for eternity like Mike is down there." The devil pointed to the portal and Mike was naked except for a black leather thong nestled between his pimply asscheeks. His legs and wrists were handcuffed together, and he was covered in vomit and weeping as demons started pissing into his mouth and eyes. He opened his mouth and showed his toothless gums, making it easier for the urine to land directly in his throat so he could gulp it down. Mike noticed the animatronics and cried out.

They turned away and looked at each other.

"Or," Satan continued, "You can stay in your bodies until the end of the world. You will remain once the humans die, and then the Earth will collide into the Sun. It will be incredibly painful, and, since you have no souls, you will be cast into an endless darkness."

Freddy telepathically communicated with the others. He frowned at Bonnie, who was adorning his black bikini which read "666" on the tits and his "Smoke Meth" on the ass. He was also wearing an upside-down cross necklace, fishnets and black, heeled leather boots.

"Bonnie," Freddy told him through his mind. "You're making it harder for us."

"I know what you bitches are saying," the devil said.

"We're going to stay here. We have to," Freddy turned to Chrysanthemum Hillary Clinton Metallica アナルセックス, who started peeing on Mike's dead body. Freddy smiled with tears in his eyes, "for our child."

Freddy felt someone grab his shoulders. He turned to see Bonnie, who started rubbing his shoulder seductively. "We can do this."

Chica hugged Freddy, who started to get horny because a hawt chick (GET IT?) was touching him. "I believe in you, Freddy!"

Foxy got up and threw his arms around his friends/lover. "Aye, not just Freddy! I believe in all of us!"

They all smiled like anime characters and embraced. Foxy then took out his Blackberry Q10 (Not the lame DIEphone, which everyone has these days. Or SAMSUNG, foxy was 2 kewl for that) and started to play music:

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

The devil wiped away a tear from his eye before turning his head 360 degrees to the portal, glaring threateningly at Mike. Mike's mouth was now filled to the brim with vomit, and he started to sob once more, the orange chunky vomit bubbling and pouring down his chin.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

The baby then ran towards the window and broke through it, hurdling himself out onto the streets. He then threw himself on a woman walking her dog and tore through her jugular with his teeth, swallowing the veins and then devouring the rest of her body.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy then all held hands and walked towards the window, watching, proud of their demon spawn. Then they turned around to the audience (US!) and started to sing:

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life<em>

They smiled as they heard sirens coming closer, the sound of the start to the rest of their lives.


End file.
